Running, as well as many other recreation or fitness activities, includes repetitive motions. For example, running and walking involve repetitive steps, biking involves repetitive rotational movements, rowing involves repetitive strokes, and swimming involves repetitive strokes and kicks. There are of course many other recreation and fitness activities that also include various repetitive motions. These repetitive motion activities may be performed in place (e.g., using a treadmill, stationary bike, rowing machine, swimming machine, etc.) or in motion (e.g., on roads, trails, or tracks or in a pool or body of water, etc.). Cadence refers to the frequency of these repetitive motions and is often measured in terms of motions per minute (e.g., steps per minute, rotations per minute, strokes per minute, or kicks per minute).
Many people enjoy consuming media content, such as listening to audio content or watching video content, while running or engaging in other repetitive-motion activities. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media-playback device a person can access large catalogs of media content. For example, a user can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services. Additionally, a user can store a large catalog of media content on his or her mobile device.
This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for users. For example, it may be difficult to find or select the right media content that complements a particular moment during a run or other repetitive-motion activity. It may also be difficult to effectively use media content items to encourage users to continue to run or engage in other repetitive-motion activities.